Containers and pitchers with mixing devices typically include a container, a lid, an integrated mixing device, and a handle for the mixing device to agitate the mixing device up and down or side to side.
However, a disadvantage with these conventional containers is that liquid solution stored inside the container is prone to bacteria and other airborne contaminants. This is a common concern for parents who use these types of mixing containers for milk and other baby formula. As a result, parents are discouraged from storing various milk solutions in these containers for an extended period. Parents must create new milk solutions before each feeding while under pressure from a crying hungry baby. This problem is further compounded at night when parents are abruptly wakened and struggle with having to make a new batch of milk solution.
Thus, there is a need for a mixing container which is easy to use, effective at mixing, easy to clean, and has an airtight seal to extend storage of pre-prepared milk solution.